a friend's gift
by Ghost of Los Angeles
Summary: Elliot make the ultimate sacrifice.


p style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"THIS IS A ONESHOT NO EXCEPTIONS!/p  
p style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Taylor household. 1982/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Major! Now we are losing Elliot! said one doctor What!? Why!? said the Major/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I will not let E.T Die, I will give my life instead. said Elliot/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"How!?/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I restarted the link./p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Get his family in here now!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"they rush in./p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"what is happening!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His vitals are falling need to stabilize him./p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Were losing him!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"his heart rate is falling!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"his heart has stopped!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"his vitals have flatlined!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"get me a defibrillator!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I found one!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"clear! clear! clear!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Nothing!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"try again!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"clear! clear! clear!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"nothing!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I got nothing on A.W.R.R!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I got nothing on E.K.G!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I got nothing on E.E.G!/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"BP: 0/0/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"HBPM: 0/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"BPM: 0/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"All vitals flatline/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm calling it time of death 7:30 PM."/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""no! no! no! he can't be dead! You here me Elliot! Elliot! Elliot!"/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"November 10,1982 Arlington National Cemetery/p  
p class="" style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"funeral of Elliot Taylor 1972-1982./p  
p style="color: #d3d3d3; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"this day came too soon he died too young but he died hero. because of his actions we befriended the Mishae. we are now in a golden age and we now know we are not alone. wherever you are now elliot we thank you. Elliot Taylor will be inducted posthumously United States Marine Corps as a first lieutenant and is award the congressional medal of honor./p 


End file.
